


The First Time is Filled with Glee

by MinervaEvenstar



Series: Progression of A-dork-able Canon Klaine (Each Story Can Be Read Independently) [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Banter, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Consensual Underage Sex, Costumes, Deleted Scenes, Explicit Consent, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Klaine Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Missing Scene, Resolved Sexual Tension, Respectful and Healthy Communication, Romance, Season/Series 03, Step-Brotherly Love, Sweet and Cheesy Displays of Romantic Affection, Teenagers, Texting, cute dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaEvenstar/pseuds/MinervaEvenstar
Summary: Kurt and Blaine’s first time; the awkward and tender moments getting from the McKinley stage to Blaine’s bedroom.





	The First Time is Filled with Glee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: “The First Time” episode of Season 3  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and am making no money off of this work. It isn’t only Kurt who cannot afford anything from the Liz Taylor auction.

 

“I want to go to your house,” said Kurt with certainty.

 

“Okay,” Blaine agreed, moved to the point of almost being overwhelmed. After all, the implication was unmistakable: They both knew Blaine had the house to himself for the next few days, and they had JUST been talking about how their first time ought not to involve drunken rushing.

 

Holding hands, they walked from McKinley’s auditorium to the parking lot. They had carpooled in Kurt’s Navigator, so at least they did not need to worry about separate cars on top of everything else. Kurt hit the unlock button on his keys and held the passenger door open for Blaine, who smiled wordlessly in thanks. Then, Kurt climbed into the driver’s seat and began the familiar trek to the Anderson house.

 

The silence between them in the enclosed space was heavy with unspoken feelings. It was too much for Kurt, who turned on the radio in hopes of finding a song with which they could sing along to ease the tension. Blaine allowed Kurt to change the station a few times before taking a deep, fortifying breath and covering Kurt’s hand in order to guide his finger to the off switch.

 

“We should – we should talk,” said Blaine with a tremor in his voice.

 

“We ARE talking.” Kurt attempted flippancy, though he was clearly affected too.

 

“I mean we should talk about what’s about to happen.”

 

“Well, we’re going to go to your house, and then we’re going to go up to your bedroom, and then we’ll…” He was blushing and realized – despite the night and dark interior of the vehicle – Blaine would be able to see it, but it didn’t bother him much. He was about to share his body with Blaine completely; he could definitely trust him with honest facial expressions. “We’ll express the way we feel about each other on a new, physical level.”

 

Blaine put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, keeping the touch light so as not to inhibit Kurt’s driving. “Yeah, and that’s beautiful, but, Kurt, there are a lot of, um, different ways we can do that.” This was difficult to say aloud, but Blaine conceived he needed to for both of their sakes, ergo he plunged on. “You said you read pamphlets about how sex works, right?”

 

“Oh!” Now, Kurt’s blush was deep enough that he was embarrassed by it. “Yes. Yes, I see your point.”

 

“When we kissed, we established boundaries so we could be comfortable, like nothing more than hugging in public and no hands below the belt when we were alone. We should do that for this kind of intimacy too; determine what we’re ready to try and what we aren’t. If we try something and dislike it, or want to stop, then we’ll say so immediately and not do it again. We can, you know, always revise our boundaries later.” Blaine had a tendency to generously use the pronoun ‘we’ when he meant ‘you’ so Kurt wouldn’t feel like a burden holding their sexual relationship back, and it was appreciated.

 

Kurt exhaled slowly. “You’re right. Okay, so you must know that I want to do everything possible with you eventually, but for now I think just taking each other’s clothes off and touching and kissing everywhere will be enough. I’m not really ready for...”

 

Blaine tried to ignore how hot his body grew at the mention of ‘touching and kissing everywhere’ on his boyfriend’s stunningly exquisite form so he could respond to Kurt’s unfinished sentence. “Good. I think it’s better if we just spend some time getting familiar with what the other one likes before we try any type of penetration.”

 

“GOD, Blaine.” Hands tightened on the steering wheel. “How can you just _say_ things like that?” The way Blaine could utter words like ‘masturbation’ and ‘penetration’ with casual maturity sent a thrill down Kurt’s spine.

 

Blaine grinned with more confidence than he felt. “If you can’t talk about it, then you shouldn’t do it.”

 

Kurt parked the Navigator in the Andersons’ driveway. “I think we’re done talking now,” he announced softly.

 

Blaine’s throat suddenly felt dry and he repeated the same inadequate “okay” he’d proclaimed at the auditorium earlier. When they reached the front door of the rather expensive house, Blaine was the one to unlock the door and hold it ajar in a chivalrous fashion, ushering his soon-to-be-lover inside with a bow.

 

“Thank you, oh gallant Sir Blaine,” said Kurt playfully.

 

“Anything for you, my esteemed prince,” returned Blaine easily.

 

They both entered and toed off their shoes and socks, comedy relieving some of the pressure. “Now isn’t the time for role play,” decided Kurt.

 

“You sure? We’re still in our costumes from the performance. You could arrest me.” Blaine winked.

 

Kurt hung his policeman’s hat on the coatrack, laughing. High, clear, and musical; Kurt’s laughter was one of Blaine’s most beloved sounds. “I suppose I would say something like, ‘You have the right to remain silent, but I hope you won’t be because anything you say or do can and will be used against you?’” His big blue eyes twinkled flirtatiously.

 

Blaine’s own eyes became hooded and slightly intent as he replied, “And I would tell you, ‘Officer, you should put everything you have against me. I can take it.’”

 

It was hazy who moved first in the next second, though where they wound up was evident. Kurt was sandwiched between the door and Blaine’s toned chest with Blaine’s tongue ravaging his mouth and his hands roaming Blaine’s back and shoulders eagerly. They kissed and kissed until one of them groaned and they took a break to gasp for air with their beginning-to-sweat foreheads pressed together.

 

Blaine was a dream come true for Kurt’s romantic heart. He was a gentleman that always made Kurt feel respected and safe. Moreover, he kissed Kurt as if he could absorb him and gazed at Kurt as if he could never tire of looking. Blaine caused Kurt to feel powerful and desirable, far from the ‘baby penguin’ he’d once been. Kurt wanted Blaine to feel equally as good, wanted to show Blaine how much he valued everything he did for him.

 

This was right. _They_ were right.

 

“Bedroom,” Kurt prompted breathlessly.

 

The shorter teen pulled back for a second to simply stare and process this moment. He’d pleasured himself too many times to count imagining what it would be like to take Kurt – an unbelievable creature of tender heart, coy wit, and fey beauty – to bed and make love to him. Now that Blaine’s fantasies were about to become a reality, he was unsure how to handle it. Something abruptly struck him as important. “Kurt!” he exclaimed in sudden urgency. “You should, uh, have a glass of water or something.”

 

“What-”

 

“I’ve just gotta go do something in my room first.” He turned and began to dash up the stairs ere Kurt could reply. “I’ll only be a second. I’ll call you when I’m ready.”

 

Kurt huffed in confused annoyance. “Oooh-kay,” he muttered to himself. He took the spare minute to send Finn a text message.

 

_Don’t wait up for me. I won’t be home until late…as in, tomorrow morning._

 

He was uncertain if his stepbrother would worry about his absence, but figured he ought to let him know as a precautionary measure. The last thing he needed was the well-intentioned clod calling to interrupt a paramount moment between him and Blaine. His phone buzzed a second later.

 

_O dude thank god ur out_

 

Kurt’s eyebrows raised at Finn’s response. It seemed that Finn was also taking advantage of their parents being out of town for Burt’s political career.

 

_If you make a mess, you’d better clean it before the parental units get home. Or before I get home, for that matter._

 

_U got it! B safe my lil gay bro_

Resisting the urge to remind Finn that he was the elder was challenging, and not correcting Finn’s lack of grammar was even more of a struggle, but he managed to do so in order to consider Finn’s (likely unintentionally) apt advice. He hadn’t planned on seducing Blaine when he headed out that day and did not have protection with him. After a few seconds of deliberation, Kurt decided that it was unnecessary, not because he and Blaine weren’t attempting penetrative sex, but because they were both virgins, therefore it was exceedingly improbable either of them had any sexually-transmitted infections to protect the other from in the first place.

 

_You too, large, straight brother of mine._

 

_Will do thanx g2g_

 

“All right, Kurt, you can come on up now.” Blaine’s voice carried down the steps.

 

“You know,” Kurt commented as he alighted the staircase, “unless you were hiding disturbingly kinky pornography, you really didn’t need to tidy up before letting me in.” He gaited down the hallway. “I live with a mechanic and a football player; I’m hardly going to be offended by any dirty socks you’ve got laying…” His voice trailed off and his eyes widened in wonder.

 

Relaxing instrumental music filled the air at a low volume, ensuring the sound would only be soothing background noise and not a distraction. The bedroom was lit with candles, whose flickering illumination clearly showed that the bed and its surroundings were sprinkled in colorful flower petals. Blaine must have stripped the bouquet that had been delivered to his house yesterday; his parents had sent it in congratulations for his debut, though no one in his family intended to take time from their busy schedules to watch the performance.

 

“Oh, Blaine,” he breathed.

 

Blaine shrugged modestly. “I know it isn’t a field of lilacs, but I wanted this to be special for you. Is it too much?” He fidgeted anxiously. “It’s too much.”

 

“No, it’s perfect. _You’re_ perfect,” he gushed sincerely, throwing his arms around the boxer. “Pretty, pretty please, don’t you ever, ever feel like you’re less than, less than perfect,” he sang quietly with a wide smile on his face.

 

Returning the embrace, Blaine stared into Kurt’s captivating eyes and rested warm hands on Kurt’s hips. “Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you’re nothing, you are perfect to me,” he sang in reply. After a moment or five engrossed in slow, deep kiss, Blaine hid his face in Kurt’s shoulder to confess, “I know you’ve got this idea in your head about what intimacy is supposed to be like, and I have no idea what I’m doing. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

 

Touched that his partner would reveal vulnerability, Kurt maneuvered his head to meet Blaine’s gaze earnestly. “You could never disappoint me.”

 

“I might. I could come too soon; I’m seriously worried that I’ll lose it the second I see you naked before we even have a chance to do anything. What if I can’t figure out the right ways to touch you to make you feel good or-”

 

“Blaine,” Kurt interrupted seriously. “First of all, you already make me feel good. Second of all, this isn’t about getting off. This is about us. This is about trust and love. No matter what we do, it’ll be nice because we’ll be together.”

 

Blaine relaxed and added, “And we’ll have a lot time to work on it if every little thing doesn’t go smoothly the first time, won’t we? A whole lifetime.”

 

Kurt aligned their fingertips in one of his favorite romantic gestures and whispered against Blaine’s lips like a vow, “Forever.” To prevent Blaine from kissing him again, Kurt backed up until his knees hit the edge of the mattress. He unbuttoned his vest and deposited it deliberately onto the nearest surface (a nightstand) before shimmying up the bed to rest against Blaine’s petal-covered pillows. Boldly meeting the eyes of his first love, Kurt smirked invitingly. “Your move, Mr. Anderson.”

 

In a rapid movement, Blaine pulled his striped shirt over his gelled head and dropped it carelessly onto the floor. Kurt barely had time to register how Blaine’s gray undershirt showed off leanly muscled arms because Blaine practically dove onto the bed in his eagerness to get to his boyfriend. Kurt’s laughter at the zealous movement quickly dissolved into keening that was high even for a countertenor under Blaine’s loving ministrations.

 

It was late into the morning of the next day before either had any inclination to venture from Blaine’s bed. They both were filled to the brim with love, and quite delighted that Blaine hadn’t literally combusted from prolonged exposure to Kurt’s otherworldly beauty, nor had Kurt physically melted upon discovering that - even sticky - Blaine was the ideal gentleman. As predicted, their first (and second and third) time making love had been perfect because they had experienced it together.


End file.
